Unexpected Returns
by DarkLord73
Summary: Voldemort's unexpected return forces the wizerding world to its knees. Harry Potter is now in serious danger as Voldemort hunts him so intently. years 1 to 7.
1. Headline that shook the world

**Unexpected Returns**

**this is my first fan fiction. i am only 14. there will be many mistakes so please review and help me improve. thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1: Headline that shook the world<strong>

**A/N: i don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does :(**

* * *

><p>His eyelids snapped open as he took in his surroundings. He was in the manor of his filthy muggle father. The once unnaturally clean room was now totally devastated. An oak grandfather clock laid splintered to his left, its pendulum detached and lay like a fallen sword. Shards of glass covered the floor-the wreckage from the fallen chandelier, dead bugs laden the wooden floor now barely visible under the thick coating of dust. His eyes past over the wreckage of the room to the large group of hooded and masked figures all starring at his appearance. He looked down studying his new body. His hands clasping his wand were skeleton thin. He raised that hand and pointed his wand at the nearest figure. The man backed up against the wall in fear, before screaming in agony. The occupants of the room watched in horror as the man skin began to stretch out, his features began to disappear and his skin slowly changed to become silver in colour. The audience now watched as there fellow death eater slowly and painfully became less human by the second, he was no longer recognisable. A few more seconds and there was no man left, instead a plain mirror attached to the moss covered wall.<p>

The man's reflection facing him was unrecognisable. His old good looks gone. His face was whiter than a skull with scarlet red eyes and slits for nostrils. Another flick of his wand and the mirror shattered into thousands of pieces joining the mess already on the floor. The snakelike man again turned his attention to the people occupying his father's old room. "10 years." His voice was high and cold. "10 years it's been years and here you all stand before me as if it was yesterday. For 10 long years, each and everyone of you begged for forgiveness from the ministry, you turned your back on the master you swore eternal loyalty. None of you standing before me now even tried to return to the greatest wizard who ever lived, the Wizard that the entire population fears to even say his name. None of you before me should be allowed to ware those masks, none of you deserve to even be in the presence of Lord Voldemort." Silence followed Voldemort's words. "perhaps you thought I was truly gone, or perhaps your loyalties changed to the muggle loving Albus Dumbledore."

"M, My Lord." A hooded figure took a step towards voldemort, forward from the group of death eaters.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemorts wand sliced throw the air, there was a flash of green and the masked figure who dared speak fell to the ground. Lifeless. "Now" Voldemort continued as if nothing had interrupted him. "You will all of course be punished for your actions, but first we have more important matters to deal with. Our numbers have greatly been sliced; in order regain some of my followers and to once again be a true power, greater than before then we will have to gain control of the Ministry. And of course there is the small matter of Harry Potter." The occupants of the room shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the boy's name. "Ive waited for to long, the boy who lived will die at my hands. We start tonight. Tonight we will attack the ministry in full force. Those blood traitors won't know what hit them. The world will again tremble in fear from Lord Voldemort."

…

Harry jumped awake cold sweat clung to him and his scar was prickling uncomfortably. What a weird dream was the boys initial thought. Harry knew that Voldemort was long gone he had unintentionally seen to that when he was just a baby. He had escape Voldemort with nothing but a lightning shaped scar, which is usually hidden by his messy jet black hair. Harry had survived the attack on there home at Godrics Hollow at the expense of his parents life's. This was the first time Harry had seen Voldemort- or what ever the hell that was that was starring back from the reflection in the mirror. It was also the first time has scar had hurt. Harry decided to dismiss the dream as just that, a dream.

Harry looked at his watch.4:56 am. There was no point in him trying to get back to sleep; he knew he wouldn't be able to. This was Harry's first night atHogwartsSchoolof witchcraft and wizardry. Harry had been eagerly awaiting this day for many years, all the stories his godfather, legal guardian and Hogwarts defence against the dark arts professor Sirius Black had told him he had the idea Hogwarts was the best place on earth. Last night Harry James Potter had been sorted into Gryffindor house-the same house as his mum, dad and Sirius.

Harry got out of his four poster bed and grabbed the textbook on his bedside cabinet. "Standard book of spells grade 1." Harry made his way down into the Gryffindor common room; he was planning on doing some extra studying before everyone else got up to head down to the great hall for breakfast. To Harry's surprise however he was not alone. There was a small girl with bushy brown hair sitting asleep on the couch in front of the dying fire. Harry looked at the girl more closely and recognised her as a fellow year mate, Hermione if he remembered correctly. His attention was then caught by the open book in her lap; he carefully picked it up and inspected the cover. "Advanced Transfiguration" by Angelina Hunt. "A bit optimistic is she not." Harry muttered to himself. He placed the two books down on the table and lifted the sleeping girl into his arms, her head leaning against his chest.

Harry used his foot to open the door leading to the girl's dormitories. Harry proceeded up the staircase, however when he was nearly half way to the top, the stairs disappeared from under him. Harry fell forward and the girl fell out his arms, Harry slid down the slide and collided painfully at the bottom with the wooden door, a moment later the girl collided into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" the girl asked Harry.

"I'm fine" Harry replied rubbing his sore elbow, which had taken the impact from the collision. "What happened to the stairs?" Harry asked watching the slide now slowly change back into stairs.

"Boys are not allowed in the girls dormitories. Ive read all about it in Hogwarts a history. Godric Gryffindor believed that boys were less trustworthy, so bewitched the staircase to change if a boy ever tried to enter. The book is very fascinating. It is possibly my favourite book, but if you are looking for a more reliable insight into the history of Hogwarts then I suggest you try Hogwarts through the ages by Hannah taut." The girl said this very fast and animatedly. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way, nice to meet you." She said sticking out her hand.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter nice to meet you too." He replied shaking Hermione's hand.

"Are you really? Ive read all about you of course. You're in The Rise And Fall Of The Dark Arts, Important History Events Of The 20th Centaury and a few more. It's fascinating how you managed to escape you know who, while he perished. Of course im glad you did otherwise I may not have been able to come to Hogwarts the world would be a lot worse for people like me." Harry noticed that Hermione seemed to have lost her enthusiasm.

"Im sorry Hermione, but do you mind if we talk in the common room, it's quite a cold floor." Both of the new first years made there way down to the common room and sat on the couch. Hermione pulled out her want from her housecoat pocket and pointed it at the now dead fire place.

"Inendio." A fire roared at the spell and Harry felt the air begin to loss its cold chill.

"Hermione when you said if Voldemort was still at large" Hermione shuddered as Harry said the dark lords name. "What did you mean when you said you would not have been allowed in Hogwarts and people like me?"

"Im a muggle born. My mum and dad are dentists." Harry understood what Hermione meant; of course Vodlemort would try to eradicate the filth he sees as muggleborns.

"Well he's gone now. There is nothing wrong with your parents being muggles, in fact my mum was also a muggleborn and from what ive heard she was very bright and powerful." Hermione seemed to perk up a bit at Harry kind words of comfort. "I bet it was a real surprise to your parents when you got your Hogwarts letter."

"Well I never actually got the letter. One morning we were eating breakfast, when all of a sudden our fire place turned all green and Professor McGonagall stepped out of the flames."

For the rest of the morning Harry and Hermione talked about there life's before coming to Hogwarts, about what subjects they looked forward to. By the time the first student came down to go to breakfast they both knew a lot about the other. Harry and Hermione went up to there respect dormitory's to get showered and changed before heading down to breakfast.

Harry took the seat next to Hermione and noticed again that the girl had a book in front of her. "Do you ever stop reading" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't answer but to Harry's amazement instead got up and stormed out of the great hall obviously upset. "Hermione" he called out after her. Harry also got up and began to quickly walk after Hermione. Harry didn't even register the delivery owls enter the hall nor the reaction in the hall after they read the front cover of the daily prophet,

Harry finally found Hermione sitting in the library-what a surprise. "Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked slightly out of breath. Hermione noticing Harry's presence quickly tried to wipe her eyes to hide the fact she had been crying.

"Yes, Harry. I'm fine thank you very much." Hermione replied sharply. Hermione was not fine. Harry's comment at breakfast had reminded her of her history. Hermione had always been ridiculed for always having her nose in a book, and being a teachers pet by knowing every answer to every question. It was a vicious cycle; the more Hermione was bullied and made fun of for always reading the more see disappeared from her problems behind a book. Hermione had no real friends. The pair sat in awkward silence for a few seconds. "you must think me a freak" Hermione continued not bothering to hide the tears now dropping from her eyes. "Your probably thinking that all she does is read, how pathetic, you don't have to pretend to be ,y friend I understand, no one wants to be friends with a geek like me."

"Hermione there is nothing wrong with liking to read. It just means you will be a lot smarter than everyone else in the year. I'm not pretending to be your friend. You are the first person who sees me, for who I am, not the boy who lived." Hermione chucked herself at Harry her arms wrapping round him engulfing him in a vice like grip. Nobody had ever been this nice to her. And here was Harry not caring about her reading habits. Harry a true friend. Her first friend.

Harry led the teary eyed Hermione back to the great hall her hand grasped tightly on Harry's not wanting to let go. Harry thought the duo would slip back into breakfast unnoticed. How wrong he was.

When Harry pushed open the huge doors of the great hall he noticed that Dumbledore was standing at his podium Cleary addressing the school. However as Dumbledore's eyes met Harry's he stopped abruptly. The students were shocked at Dumbledore's sudden silence and followed his gaze to Harry and Hermione standing just inside the doors. Every eye in the great hall, alive or dead had found the duo freezing them to the spot. Harry felt his face becoming red and was very conscious of Hermione's hand locked within his own. Harry's eyes travelled along the professors table and his eyes rested on Sirius. Sirius starred back with wide scared eyes. Harry noticed the daily prophet open in front of him and quickly tore his gaze away from his godfather and his eyes found the nearest paper. He read the headline and felt as if his whole world was crashing down around him.

**He Who Must Not Be Named Returns**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN** Sorry i don't know why the chapter did not post the first time. well here it is, perhaps a bit short but lets see how it does. thanks for reading


	2. Message sent

**Chapter 2: Message sent**

**A/N i don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does:(**

**here it is the second chapter enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Must<strong>

**Not Be **

**Named Returns**

'_It is with great regret that we report that He Who Must Not Be named has returned to power. Reliable daily prophet sources within the Ministry of magic report that within the early ours of this morning He Who Must Not Be Named and a large group of his death eaters attacked the ministry of magic._

"_He just appeared out of no where. His skin paper white. Those blood red eyes. Slits for nostrils, he is no Human, He is a monster. He struck everyone within sight with the killing course. I only survived because I hid." Said an anonymous eye witness._

_The purpose of the attack is still unknown, was it an assassination attempt on Minister Fudge's life, who luckily was in Bulgaria at time. Or was it to send a message that He Who Must Not Be named has returned. The attack left 18 Ministry workers dead and several more seriously injured. The Wizarding world has never had to deal with the fear of attacks since He Who Must Not Be named was believed dead ten years ago._

_The ministry building itself is a scene of total devastation, most of the black titled walls blown apart. The golden fountain no longer recognisable, the polished wooden floor coated with blood and shards of glass from the shattered windows._

_What will happen now? The Ministry will be sending out emergency pamphlets to every wizerding household, these pamphlets will contain what proceeds to undertake to keep you and your friends and family safe. _

_The Location of He Who Must Not Be Named is still unknown, every auror in the country and even more from allying Wizerding countries are searching for him, With He Who Must Not Be Named back to power what will become of our lives, will life resume as normal or will he return back to what it was like a decade ago, living in constant fear, not knowing what to do or who to trust._

_And what will be the future of young Harry Potter the boy who lived. Potter has just yesterday entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We at the prophet are sure that He Who Must Not Be Named will attempt to again Kill the boy. There is some small comfort however, the hero of the wizerding world is in the Hands of Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore, along with other talented professors. We at the prophet believe that Harry Potter and every student at the school are safe from the Dark Lord._

_Continued on pages 2 through to 18'_

Next to the article was a big picture of Vodlemort eyes scarlet red and livid. His black robes billowing around him his slashing through the air sending the green light thundering out his wand ending the life of an unknown.

…

Lord Voldemort sat at his throne in his newly acquired manor. He read over and over the article from the daily prophet. His plan had worked perfectly. Again he read over the section which made the dark lord smile.

'_Every auror in the country and even more from allying Wizerding countries are searching for him.'_

The rest of the article was irrelevant to him; allow he had to admit it was a very good picture of him. Vodlemort had also led out a high cold laugh at the final paragraph of the front page

'_There is some small comfort however; the hero of the wizerding world is in the Hands of Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore, along with other talented professors. We at the prophet believe that Harry Potter and every student at the school are safe from the Dark Lord.'_

Who were they kidding? What can that old man do to stop Lord Vodlemort? The school would be in his power very soon and the old fool and his puppet potter would perish slowly at his hands. The school would become his ancestor Salazar Slytherin's vision. Only those of pureblood would be aloud to attend, there rest would perish, no more than what filth deserve. Voldemort disaperated.

…...

Voldemort appeared with a pop in the Azkaban graveyard. The dark grey sky and the noise the waves made when they crashed against the rocky island made the graveyard of the weak even more sinister.

Voldemort seemed to float along the gravel making little noise, past the old crumbling gravestones and the decaying corpses beneath them. The whole graveyard was in the shadow of the huge castle like building, nearly 2000 feat tall. Voldemorts head looked up the stone walls; the building just seemed to go on and on. He knew that his servants were occupying at least 80% of the prison. Almost a full army of death eaters locked up. Voldemort twisted on the spot and was within a heartbeat floating eerily outside the higher levels of the prison. He looked like a ghost with his scarlet red eyes like small suns in the dense fog and his robes billowing all around him like smoke. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the stone wall. A huge portion of the wall was blasted away, Voldemort then pointed his wand towards the heavens and the dark mark appeared once again for the first time in 10years.

Thousands of dementors swarmed out towards Voldmeort, but all stopped before him, they had no affect on the dark lord what so ever. Voldemort had no remorse or conscience. The demoentors usually horrendous powers would not make the slightest difference to the dark lord.

…..

After breakfast on there first day at Hogwarts, the day the news of Voldemorts return, Professor Dumbledore dismissed the students back to there dormitory, the days classes had been cancelled. At was now late at night Harry and Hermione where now again the only two left in the Gryffindor common room. The students of Gryffindor had continuously been starring at Harry when they thought he was not looking, the boy who lived was now if possible even more famous. The duo was again sitting in the couch in front of the fire. Hermione was trying her hardest to cheer her friend up. "while you're here Harry you can not be touched, you are safe." Here kind words of comfort fell on deaf ears however.

Harry was thinking back to the previous night and the dream, if it really was a dream. He had seen Vodlemort return, how could he have seen? Had it really happened? All these questions needed to be answered, but he doubted even someone as smart as Hermione would understand. Harry rested his head in his hands trying to ease the pain in his head. That was another thing ever since Harry's dream, or vision, or what ever it was, Harry's scar always seemed t cause him distress and on the occasion great pangs of pain.

At that moment the portrait to common room opened and in came Neville Longbottom a fellow first year Gryffindor. "Neville." Hermione stated in surprise. "What are you doing coming in so late?"

"I forgot the password." Neville said glumly. "So I had to find Professor McGonagall to ask her what it was."

"Well Neville you could have just knocked and shouted it was you; we could have let you in." Neville muttered something about not wanting to disturb.

"Harry. Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office, he want me to wake you up, he said it's important." Neville said

"Ok." Harry replied calmly, he had been sick of being stuck in this room all-day with people starring at him, he was glad to get out. "and did Professor Dumbledore tell you were his office was?"

"Well yes he did but, sorry Harry I forgot." Neville's face had turned redder than the carpet. He turned not saying another world and went up, Harry noticed Neville take the left door instead right. He was now heading up to the girls dormitories. Sure enough a few seconds later they heard a large thump which was Neville colliding with the door at the bottom of the slide. Hermione sighed in exasperation;

"You would think that people would read Hogwarts a history. They would know what would happen if the tried that."

"You would think that people would be able to read the signs which say girls and boys." Harry replied. "Well this is just great Dumbledore wants to see me but I have no idea where his office was."

Just as Harry finished saying this, he heard his name being called out. He turned and saw Albus Dumbledore's head in the fire place. "You wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes Harry I did, but I got the idea that Mr Longbottom may forget where my office is so I thought it would be wise to inform you my self."

"Very wise sir" Harry replied smiling.

"Well. I presume Mr Longbottom did forget?"

"Yes sir." Dumbledore let out a chuckle.

"Well to repeat my instructions my office is on the third floor. Look for the big, and rather ugly stone gargoyle, which is meant to represent a phoenix. The password is sherbet lemon. Please be quick Harry, I know how eager you will be to get to bed with classes starting tomorrow."

10 or so minutes later Harry found himself in front of the stone gargoyle. He gave the password and step onto the now slowly ascending spiral staircase. He knocked on the headmasters door and heard Dumbledore shout "Enter." Harry was surprised to see that the room was quite full. Along with Dumbledore and himself were; Professors Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape. There were also Sirius, Remus and the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge, a few other witches and wizards Harry did not recognizes were also present along with the portraits of previous Headmaster and mistresses who were all wide awake and seemed to be completely interested in the situation.

"Let me introduce you to some people Harry. You of course will know that this is Minister Fudge. This here is Nymphdora"

"Don't call me Nymphdora." Harry noticed when the witch said this her hair turned scarlet red.

"Sorry." Dumbledore continued. "Harry this is Nymphdora Tonks but she prefers to be known by her surname only." The witch now known as Tonks stuck out a hand, her hair had turned back to her normal colour of of bubblegum pink.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry." Tonks said shacking hands with Harry. She seemed to realise that Harry was staring at her hair, before harrys eyes tonks nose began to grow so and change colour, it now resembled the nose of Donald duck."

"Tonks is a metamorphmagus." Said Sirius noticing Harry's stunned reaction to Tonks' ability.

"A what" Harry asked confused.

"A metamorphmagus." Sirius repeated. "it means she can change her appearance at will and without a wand, it is very rare and not something you can teach but something she was born with."

"Ok" Harry repeated "Nice to meet you Tonks."

"This. Dumbledore continued "is Kingsley Shaklebolt."

"Nice to meet you Mr Potter." Said Kingsley shaking Harry's hand. Dumbledore looked like he was ready to introduce him to each and every individual in the room but he was cut of but a Man who had a face unlike Harry had never seen before. Every inch of his skim seemed to be scared. A large chunk of his nose was missing and his mouth seemed like a diagonal gash. He had one eye which was small, black and beady but the other was on with a strap. It was bright blue and was constantly zooming around in its socket, sometime it would roll back looking into the back of his head so only white was visible.

"We can exchange pleasantries later Albus but we have more pressing matters to deal with."

"Ah Alastor always the life of the party" Dumbledore replied. "But you are quite correct. Harry this is tomorrow's edition of the daily prophet. I think you should see it before everyone else at breakfast." Dumbledore handed Harry the paper and with all eyes in the room upon him he read the headline.

**Mass Break**

**Out Of **

**Azkaban**

However it was not this that made it so essential for Harry to see the prophet before the rest of the wizerding community. But it was the picture accompanying the article. It was Azkaban prison but a large chunk at the top was blown away. The dark mark was lighting up the scene with an eerie green light, which acted like stage lights Cleary showing the message that Voldemort had engraved on the walls of Azkaban Prison

"_Harry James Potter. The boy who lived, born to die."_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN OK there it is. i am writing this story because i want to improve my creative writing, a i find it is something i struggle with in school. i know perhaps using ideas from a published book is not exactly creative but it can help improve aspects of writing Grammar, spelling etc and i would like to revise doing something i enjoy by writing my own version of Harry potter.**_

_****_**i promise ill stop ending the chapter with a headline from the prophet.**

**anyway im going to stop ranting on as the A/N is getting as long as the chapter. please review if you notice any problems with, grammar, spelling, plot and characters or any suggesting s on how i can improve please leave feedback. all reviews will be greatly appreciated. thanks for reading**


	3. Classes

**chapter 3 classes**

**Here is the third chapter **

**A/N i do not own harry Potter. J.K Rowling does :(**

* * *

><p>Harry walked through the portrait leading to Gryffindor tower. He noticed Hermione again sitting on the couch asleep; Harry had told her not to stay up. He thought about taken her up to her bed, but thoughts of last night and Neville earlier this evening stopped him. "Hermione" Harry said gently shaking her. "Hermione you need to go to bed." Hermione sat bolt upright.<p>

"Harry, what did Professor Dumbledore want?" wordlessly Harry handed Hermione Tomorrows (well today now based on the time) Prophet.

She took one look at the headline then at the picture. "Oh Harry." She said hugging him tightly. The two just sat there for what seemed like hours, not knowing what to say to each other but just enjoy the comfort the other provided.

Harry awoke a few hours later to find the whole of Gryffindor common room watching him. Harry was leaning against the arm rest of the scarlet red couch. He must have fallen asleep there. Hermione however had fallen asleep with her head in his lap. "Morning." Said one of the Weasley twins with a wide grin and a wink. Harry's face burned red and he began to urgently shake Hermione awake. Hermione too turned scarlet as she realised that everyone was staring at her, her face went if possible even redder when she realised where she had fallen asleep.

Harry quickly looked for the prophet; he did not want anyone to see it just yet. Not until breakfast. Harry located it on the floor a few steps away, turned to the sports pages. "Well I believe its about time we leave these two alone and get breakfast." The other twin said slyly. Harry swore he heard the other someone mutter.

"Do you think its safe to leave them alone."

"Well." Hermione started awkwardly still bright red in the face. "that was mortifying."

"Yes it was" Both of them went to get showered and changed and met again in the common room 15minutes later. Hermione was again there before Harry with a book in her hand.

"Harry, do you think I am ever going to get to sleep in my own bed. I mean its I have been here two nights and I still haven't even touched it."

Harry smiled. "Who knows Hermione." He replied and both made there way down to the great hall for breakfast.

Again when the duo entered the hall, all sound stopped and every pair of eyes found them. Harry and Hermione walked quickly to the Gryffindor table with the stairs following them all the way there. Dumbledore stood up from his chair at the centre of the teachers table and all attention was released from Harry as everyone wanted to hear the words of the headmaster.

"I am sure all of you in this hall know that Lord Voldemort has again returned to power." The reaction to the name caused lots of people to shiver and muttering broke out between the students. Harry and Hermione however were waiting patiently for Dumbledore to continue. Once the muttering died away Dumbledore continued. "Now I must ask of you to see the severity of this situation. Lord Vodlemort, will not hesitate to harm anyone that comes in his path regardless of there age." Dumbledore blue eyes lingered on Harry when he said this. "I must ask each and every one of you to be safe, to follow certain safety procedures. You must not wonder around the school after curfew. If you notice anything strange or suspicious you must report to a member of staff immediately. However this great school will remain open as normal, classes will start today and resume until the Christmas break. Your heads of house will now hand out your timetables. Please work hard in all classes to strive to meet your full potential."

Professor McGonagall handed Harry and Hermione there timetables. They looked at them today they had; Defence against the dark arts followed by Charms and after lunch they would have Transfiguration and Potions proceeding that.

At the end of breakfast serious rushed over to where Harry was sitting. "Your first class is with me."

"I can read you know." Replied Harry.

"Good for you, but you'll need to do a lot more than read to pass my class." Harry almost laughed at the shocked look on Hermione's face. "ah you must be Harry's sleep over buddy miss Granger." Harry and Hermione both again turned scarlet. Without another word Sirius walked of towards his classroom with the hugely embarrassed Harry and Hermione along with the rest of the first year Gryffindors following.

"For those of you who do not know me I am Professor Black." Sirius started as the last of the students entered his classroom. "And this is defence against the dark arts. This subject is now of the utmost importance as Voldemort is now back to power, each of you will need to know how to defend yourselves if a dangerous situation ever occurs." Harry was stunned at the way Sirius was talking; his usually playful and funny Godfather was now acting serious. "now who knows what actions must be undertaken to ensure you do not get killed. Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "Yes Miss Granger."

"Protaigo sir" Hermione said "it produces a shield charm."

"Yes Miss Granger is quite correct. Protaigo is a spell which will cast a shield, I used properly it can send the attackers spell back at them. Miss granger would you like to demonstrate. I will conjure a shield and I ask you to send any spell you wish at me."

"Ok" Hermione replied a little taken aback at being asked to attacker teacher. Sirius conjured a light blue shield in front of him. "When your ready Miss Granger." Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at Sirius.

"Impedementor." A gust of wind seemed to explode out of her wand tip and fly towards Sirius; the spell collided with the shield and simply evaporated leaving Sirius unharmed.

"Well done Miss Granger 5points to Gryffindor for using an OWL level spell. Now class as you see Miss Grangers spell did not harm me in any way, so was effective in protecting me. Now Miss Granger I wonder if you would be ale to conjure a shield charm to protect that suit of armour over there?" Hermione pointed her wand in the direction of the suit of armour, her hand moved in a complicated slash and flick movement while saying

"Portaigo" A blue light appeared in front of the suit of armour protecting it.

"Excellent, another 5points to Gryffindor. Now shields are effective in protecting yourself from harm to some extent but…" Sirius thrust his hands forward and a big ball of black energy burst from its tip, it ripped through the shield as it is were paper and exploded the suit of armour. "They are not always reliable." Sirius continued. The class looked shocked at how effortlessly Sirius had destroyed not only the shield but the solid suit of armour. "There are some curses that a shield can not stop. So Miss Granger a shield charm is an effective way of defending yourself but there are a few more effective ways."

"Yes sir, Hermione continued "effective ways to avoid harm are also to get out of the way of spells and to put something in the way of a curse."

"Very good Miss Granger, I see now why Harry's taken a fancy to you." The Gryffindor students in the class chuckled at this having remembered the events of this morning; it seems Sirius still couldn't resist a joke. "Take another 5points for Gryffindor. Yes the other two effective ways of defending yourself against spells and curses is to get out of the way of them. Or move something in the way of them to protect yourself. For example. Miss granger if you would again help with the demonstration. I would like you to send to spells at me in quickly one after the other please." Hermione raised her wand to again point at Sirius.

"expelliarmus, stupefy" the two spells roared towards serius who simply sidestepped the first one which hit the board behind him and transfigured a floor board at his feet into a stone wall witch the spell collided with just making a black burn mark.

"Thank you Miss Granger. These two methods of defence are not used enough, witches and wizards relay to heavily on shield charms. But as I have already shown these are not as effective as moving or moving something in the way. Of course another way is to diapeerate. But you people are too young to be able and aloud to do that. Ok so we have covered the basics on how to defend ourselves now we have to improve how we do it. First in this class we will be aiming to improve our agility, we will be dodging spells" Sirius turned his back on the glass. "If we improve our agility and reactions then we will be able to doge spells that we are not expecting." Sirius whirled round and a red jet of light came flying towards Harry who instinctively chucked himself to his right, he collided with Hermione sitting on her chair and they both fell to the wooden floor Harry landing on top of Hermione. "For Merlin's sake children we are in a class room can you not stay of each other for even a few minutes." Sirius said trying hard not to laugh. The rest of the class however couldn't contain there chuckles. Harry and Hermione returned to there seats after Harry had whispered an apology to Hermione. Dean Thomas raised his hand into the air. "Yes Mr…"

"Thomas sir. How did you know Harry was going to move?"

"Have you ever seen Mr Potter play qudicitch? His reactions can match those at international level." Harry knew that Sirius was not telling the entire truth. the reason he could dodge the spell was because Sirius had been training him in dealing since he was 8years old- before he even got his first wand. "Also I will be taking a duelling class on Wednesday nights. This class is optional but I highly recommend you to come."

When the class finished Harry and Hermione stayed back to speak to Sirius. Sirius turned and noticed he was alone in the room with the two. "expelliarmus." Sirius hand flew out of his hand and Harry caught it. Sirius raised his hands in the air in surrender.

"Ah Harry." Sirius started.

"I bet you thought that was really funny humiliating us like that" Harry said.

"Well yeah I did" replied Sirius honestly.

"That's good" Harry replied with a wide smile. He flicked his hand and Sirius shrank to the size of a toddler. "You taught me to well." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the room laughing.

"Harry, Harry" shouted Sirius his voice coming out high and squeaky. Harry pulled open the door and left just as the 5th year students were entering. Sirius who was now smaller than the tables could not follow due to the protective wall of 5th years. Harry stopped a fifth year girl who was the last to enter the class and asked her to return Sirius wand to him.

Charms was pretty dull, thee class were asked to levitate large feathers. By the end of the class only Harry and Hermione were able to do it. Although someone Neville had managed to accidentally levitate small Professor Flitwick through the Window-Luckily the charms classroom was just outside the very low down the window leaded to the courtyard and Professor Flitwick landed harmlessly in a thorn bush.

Transfiguration was also dull and boring. They were asked to transfigure a match into a pin. Hermione achieved this on the first attempt, aary achiving this not long after. Again Neville mad a mistake, instead of transfiguring the match into a pin, he had performed the levitating spell that he was trying so hard to achieve Charms class.

The final class of the day was potions with Professor Snape. Snape started the class by taking the register. He gave a lecture about how very little of the people I the room will pass the class. During the class Snape seemed to continually pick on Draco- which apparently was strange as Snape was well known for favouring students from his own house. When the bell went Snape made an attempt to congradualte the team of Harry and Hermione who had made a perfect potion. When he was walking away Harry swore he could have heard him say.

"2points to Gryffindor."

Harry and Hermione were completely shattered at the end of the day, perhaps because they had not properly slept the first two nights at Hogwarts. It was lucky none of them had any homework. They noticed Neville in the corner of the common room perform a swish and flick movement with his wand. Neville had been given homework to practise using his levitation spell for the intended target. Harry and Hermione walked up the stairs leading to there dormitories.

"Good night." Hermione said at the top of the stairs giving Harry a tight hug before leaving to go to her dormitory to sleep in her bed.

"Good night" Harry repeated although Hermione could not hear him.

Harry climbed into his own bed but felt strangely empty and sad at not having Hermione for company. In the a certain dormitory not far away, a certain bushy haired bookworm was feeling the same way about Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN the part with Snape not liking Draco will have an role within the plot**

**im back at school tomorrow so it may take a little longer fr chapters to be posted.**

**the next chapter will be called "The Mismatch Dual." please review they will be greatly appreciated. thanks for reading :)**


	4. The Mismatch Dual

**Chapter 4: the mismatch dual**

**A/N: i do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does :(**

* * *

><p>The Great wall had been completely changed. (Picture the duelling club in the lm Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets.) "Welcome students" said Sirius stepping onto the raised platform. "And welcome to the first lesson of the duelling club. Within this hour we will learn how to dual and how to defend ourselves from any potential attacks. But before this first class begins we have got a real treat for all of you. A demonstration from two of the best duellers this school and the world have every seen. Witches and wizards please welcome to the stage Professor Flitwick and Dumbledore." Harry was stunned surely this was not a fare dual. Albus Dumbledore. The greatest wizard of the age. The Wizard who defeated the Dark Lord Gellert Grindlewald against the tiny charms professor. Hermione however was looking a lot more exited than shocked. Harry didn't understand why, he expected the dual to be over within a matter of seconds.<p>

Both Wizards bowed to one another then raised there wands. "Ok" said Sirius "Watch and learn children, you will probably not see a display like this again. Start firing on the count of three. 1. 2. 3!"

Harry jaw fell open as the dual started. Professor Flitwicks wand was just a blur as he sent spell after spell at incredible speed towards Dumbledore who was under to much pressure to start an attack of his own and resorted to just blocking the spells.

Hermione must have noticed Harry's mouth open in shock. "Proffer Flitwick is a duelling champion Harry." Hermione explained. If Harry was not watching the dual in front of him he would have laughed at the thought of the small wizard being a duelling champion.

Finally Dumbledore found his break. He dodged one of Flitwick spells and sent one of his own roaring towards the tiny professor who narrowly dodged it. By doing so Flitwick almost lost his balance and now Dumbledore was on the front foot casting fast and powerful spells. Flitwick avoided the onslaught of spells to give himself enough time to summon one of the long house tables in front of him and due to his height the table completely covered him from head to foot. Without hesitation Dumbledore blasted the house table to pieces but what was behind it caused the audience to gasp is shock and amazement. There were now 10 professor Flitwicks each as still as a statue. Dumbledore had no way of knowing which one was the real one, the genuine article. The old wizard stood for a second as if contemplating his next move. Dumbledore waved his wand and the ground in which the Flitwicks were standing turned into a deep pool of water in which all of them plummeted in. Nothing happened for a few seconds the whole hall was completely silent. Suddenly water burst out of the pool, now a 10 foot wave was thundering towards Dumbledore with flitwick surfing it at the waves very peak casting spell after spell down at Dumbledore. As the wave was upon Dumbledore the old wizard simply spread his arms wide as if welcoming the force of the water. The crowd gasped in shock a few young girls even let out a tiny scream as Dumbledore was engulfed by the water, even Sirius looked slightly anxious. A second or so later however the waved moved to the other side of the platform and flitwick with another casual wave of his wand made the wave slowly die and lose height just drenching a few of the unfortunate people who were close to it. Flitwick turned to look. Dumbledore stood perfectly unscathed and miraculously dry from water, it seemed as if Dumbledore had simply disapertated to the other side of the room. Flitwick raised his wand just about to fire another spell but Dumbledore bet him to it. He pointed his wand at the already wet floor at flitwicks feet and it instantly turned to ice. Flitwick had trouble keeping his footing and Dumbledore took full advantage of the opportunity sending three powerful spells at the tiny wizard. Flitwick only just managed to conjure a shield. The first spell hit it and noise was like a bullet. The second spell also hit the shield but it still held in place. The third spell which was a yellow ball of pure energy hit Flitwicks shield and it exploded propelling the wizard backwards where he landed painfully on his back. Dumbledore began walking forward with his wand still trailed on his opponent. "You fought well Fillies." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Albus." Replied the wizard seemingly defenceless on his back. "But its not over until the fat lady sings." And with that Flitwick blasted apart the cabinet containing the house points. The crystals soared towards Dumbledore like bullets. He casted a shield charm to protect himself and the crystals fell harmlessly to Dumbledore's feet. It was then obvious what Fltiwick was planning as he transfigured the Crystals into gob stones. Dumbledore slipped back and he too painfully fell onto his back. Both wizards were equal again. Flitwick the much smaller, younger and more agile of the pair got to his feet first and sent a purple jet of light towards Dumbledore who was now on his knees. Dumbledore retaliated by sending a ret stream of light soaring towards Flitwick. The two jets of light collided in the middle and slowly with the effort of continuing the spell Dumbledore got to his feet. Now both wizards were connected by the spell and the middle seemed to becoming closer to flitwick. Harry know as Sirius had told him many years ago that if a situation like this was ever to occur then the Wizard with the more Magical strength or core would prevail. Harry was willing to bet al his money in his vault at Greengogts that if Flitwick did not break the connection –which was a very risky thing to do- then Dumbledore, would win the dual.

Flitwick did manage to break the connection however. And the two great wizards continued duelling for another fifteen minutes before they were interrupted. A loud walling noise was being generated from the walls of Hogwarts itself. Hermione noticed the fear in Dumbledore's eyes as he and Flitwick stop duelling abruptly. "Everyone back to your dormitories, now!" Dumbledore commanded.

"Do you have any idea of what's going on Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione too looked scared. "Yes. That noise is an alarm, it informs the school if any unwelcomed quests have past the school, wards. It seems that there is someone in Hogwarts who is not welcome."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: im sorry this chapter is really short, it about half the size of the other 3. but this chapter was really aimed at me tying to improve writing dualling scenes. as i plan to have the story full of action i want to be able to have it at a high standard, this was almost like a practice attempt, please review o what you thought and how i can improve. **

**I am going to aim to get the majority of my chapters between 2000 to 4000 words. however on the odd occasion it might be slightly more or less. i also hope to post 2 chapters a week.**

**and i am sorry about the dual. my guess is in J.K Rowling's version of harry potter, Flitwick would have little or no chance against the likes of Dumbledore, but i just like him to must. i couldn't have him lose so a stalemate situation i think was fair.**

**please review. all reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated. thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 4. Going pro

* * *

><p><strong>AN thank you for the reviews. i am so sorry i have not updated in a long time. i have been a bit preoccupied and reading other fanfics for inspiration . and AshleyDanFields. thank you for your feedback but i am unfamiliar with Fanfiction terminology. can you please explain what "OC's" are please. agian thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>The school woke up the next morning to the news that no one had been found in Hogwarts and that there was nothing to worry about. However over the next few weeks classes were continually disrupted by the alarm being set of again and again, still now one was found to be causing it. After two months of the alarm continually being disturbed the school began ignoring the sound.<p>

Harry found himself on a raised platform in front of a thousand or so wizards. It was nearing the end of the first year at Hogwarts and a few weeks back Harry was offered the opportunity to participate in a professional dual. Harry was facing a much larger opponent named Kenny sweet. He was tall with a rather bulky build and a bold head; he had scars down the right hand side of his face and a wild look in his eye. "Harry." Began tiny professor Flitwick. "don't be intimidated, remember your training, cast and move, your faster than him, your fitter than him. Make Hogwarts proud." Harry simply nodded he did not believe he could speak without throwing up.

Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron, the Pavati twins, Ginny and of course Hermione along with other students from other year and professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Black and Dumbledore had all flooed down to the south of England for this duelling event. Not only was Harry duelling but Professor Flitwick was to defend his title.

"Dualists are you ready." The ref's voice sounded distant as if coming form a long tunnel. Harry kept his eyes firmly on his opponent. "Bow." Harry obliged still not breaking eye contact. "And begin."

Immediately Harry's opponent cast a powerful spell that rocketed towards Harry. Harry easily sidestepped the spell and felt the force of the spell swish harmlessly past him and hit the protective barrier.

Harry moved onto the offensive sending minor spells fast at his opponent not allowing him time to send back anything of his own. He could hear the crowd shouting advice and encouragement.

Harry's plan was to tire his opponent out and then when he was unable to defend himself finish it. Harry's onslaught of spells continued. A few hit there target but most were easily stopped by a shield charm. 5mins into the dual and Harry noticed that his opponent was beginning to fatigue, his shield looked weak and he was struggling to catch his breath.

"Now Harry." Shouted professor Flitwick. Harry did not need a second invitation. Harry pointed his wand at the billowing robes of his opponent and easily transfigured them. Harry proposed this idea to Flitwick in training because of a film he had watched a few years back. Harry's opponent's robes now were a straight jacket. His arms were pined to his sides and he could not perform wand movements there not allowing him to cast any spells to defend himself. "Stupefy" the red light burst from Harry's wand and hit his opponent square in the face; the man crumpled to the ground unconscious.

The crowd roared at Harry's victory and he found himself submerged in his classmates all hugging him and congratulating him on his victory. Hermione was the last to reach him and she had a smile from ear to ear has she pulled him into a death like grip. Hermione did not let go of Harry but stayed linked arm and arm in his as he walked forward to shake hands with his defeated opponent.

"Thank you for the dual" said Harry extending his hand.

As the man extended his own hand his now ripped sleeve was pulled back and Hermione noticed something on his forearm. A mark of sum sort. Where had she seen that mark? And then it hit her, but it was too late.

"Harry No." she screamed trying to pull him back. But it was to late the death eater gripped Harry's hand and the two wizards along with Hermione vanished.

* * *

><p><strong><span>this chapter started with an anticlimax and finished with a climax that was not planned. this chapter was really just a filler, an introduction to the next chapter (which btw should defiantly be read. i have some great ideas for it.) thanks for reading and i will try to update as quick as possable.<span>**

**this chapter was also inspired by the fact i have my first boxing bout and a month or so. i thought it would be cool to add something slimier in the magical world.**

**i want to give Harry and Hermione animagous powers. any suggestions on what there forms could be. if a idea is given and i use it then i will mention you in the A/N**

**please review. **


	6. regrets

**Chapter six. Regrets.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does **

**A/N to answer some questions from the previous chapter. Yes I agree the chapter was rushed. Kenny Sweet is just a made up character. Sweet is the second name of my next boxing opponent so I thought it would be good to add that into the story to make it feel more personal and give me a moral boast knowing my Harry has just defeated him hopeful I can too. He in this story is simply a low level death eater and will probably not be mentioned throughout the remainder of this story. The fact he is so unknown would probably help with the fact that he managed to hide the fact he was a death eater. You have seen the cloths the wizards in Harry Potter wear. (Particularly Snape)I believe it would be fairly easy to hide the dark mark in that type of clothing.)**

Hermione and Harry fell face down onto a hard, wooden, dust covered floor. The stench of the room filled Hermione's nostrils making her gag. They were in a dimly lit room Hermione could only see the outline of the objects of the room. "Harry." She whispered urgently. "Harry where are you."

"I'm Here." The sound of Harry's voice calmed Hermione.

Hermione took a step towards Harry; she felt her foot crush something and immediately stopped. "Lumos." The light from Hermione's wand illuminated the whole room. Dried blood covered almost every inch of available wall space like dark red wallpaper. Bones coated the floor. Bones of rats, cats, dogs and other animals magical and not. There were also the unmistakable larger bones of humans.

Hermione felt her knees give way and she crumpled only to be caught by a shaking Harry; who held her tight, whispering words of comfort which fell onto to death ears. Hermione closed her eyes tight hoping to make the sight disappear. But it did not.

"HERMIONE, HERMIONE!" the fear and urgency in Harry's voice was the only thing which gave Hermione the will power to open her eyes. When she did however she wished she had not. A giant snake at least five metres in length was slowly slithering out from the shadows towards them. It was a baby basilisk. Hermione immediately snapped her eyes tight shut again.

"Harry. Don't look at it. Close your eyes!" she screamed in a high voice.

"Are you mad?" Hermione forced more magic into her lumos spell, brightening it to something like a small sun. This forced Harry to close his eyes to shield himself from the light.

Hermione used her other senses to try and distinguish the position of the basilisk and was horrified to hear the noise of bones being crushed under the weight of the beast as it drew closer. Hermione felt her wand being pulled out her hand and the blinding light trying to enter the shelter of her eyelids was gone. Hermione could not help herself. She opened her eyes a millimetre. She saw the basilisk only inches away from them. "Harry do not look at its eyes."

It happened in almost slow motion. Hermione seen Harry's head turn; as if drawn towards the gaze of the basilisk. Hermione grabbed Harry round his neck and turned his face bringing it only inches from her own; turning his gaze onto hers. When there eyes met it was almost impossible for Hermione to look away. She stared deeply into those emerald green eyes and all her worry's seemed to disappear. They could have been on top of astronomy tower at Hogwarts overlooking the beautiful scenery of the Hogwarts grounds rather than in this dark, horrible, place full of death. Hermione subconsciously felt herself leaning forwards towards Harry. Just as there lips where about to touch the basilisk flung itself towards in its mind this evenings dinner.

Hermione's lips millimetres from Harry's and the snakes extremely toxic fangs millimetres from Hermione's neck; the door was blasted of its hinges and the huge snake was struck by the flying shards of wood and knocked into the wall opposite. Harry and Hermione turned round in unison to see there saviour. There standing in the door frame illuminated by the light now flooding in from the hall was a tall, slender man. With jet black robes which where completely in contrast to his cadaverous, snake like face with burning red eyes full of rage. Lord Voldemort was standing before them, the man whose return had completely turned the world upside down into chaos and fear, the man who had a 50billion galleon price on his head, the man who had robbed Harry of parents. "Harry Potter." His voice was high and venomous; it seemed to echo around in Hermione's head. "How I have waited for this day, and what's this you where even gracious enough to bring a friend." There was a russell at the opposite side of the room and the snake remerged from the rubble which had consumed it. Voldemort let out a series of hissing noises and Hermione could hear again the horrible noise of the basilisk slithering closer. Hermione closed her eyes tight again. "Smart girl." It took Hermione a moment to realise that it was her he was addressing. "I almost feel gratitude to you Hermione. Thanks to you and your knowledge of the dangers of the basilisk, I will now have the great pleasure of destroying Harry Potter personally."

"Ho... how do you know my name?" Hermione asked in a trembling voice. Hermione had grown up in the muggle world but still she knew due to the past year in the wizerding world and the books she had read. The danger of this man.

" I know much about you. You remind me so much of myself when I attended Hogwarts. Smart, powerful and ambitious. I could use people like you Hermione. I would even consider overlooking your mudblood status. With my guidance you could be great, the most powerful witch the world has ever known. All your dreams could be not only possible but easily achievable." While Voldemort gave his speech he kept eye contact with Hermione. Each word seemed like a dagger hitting Hermione's heart. Each world making her more venerable, each word almost drawing her towards a master which would save her.

The touch from Harry's hand grasping her own was like a shock of electricity. Snapping her out of her thoughts. Suddenly she could she the real picture. She knew where her loyalties belonged. Ignoring her fear, for the first time in her life Hermione stood up for herself. (A/N. ironic that it would be against the most feared and dangerous man in the History of J.K Rowling's world.) "I would never join something like you, you ugly, slimy anorexic bastard." If the situation was not so serious Hermione would have told herself off for her language.

Voldemort's eyes seemed to burn a darker shade of red at Hermione's words. "you dare address me like that. You filthy mudblood. "AVADA KADVARA!" the jet of green light burst from Voldemort's wand only to connect with a brick wall which had suddenly appeared in front of the due. "Hiding behind something again potter. Well at least it is not your fility muggle mother this time." With that said Voldemort blasted the wall apart with a casual flick of his wand.

….

Harry had shrunk himself and Hermione down to the size of a pin. With the wall hiding there transformation they both made a run towards the now vacated doorway. When Voldemort had blasted the wall to pieces Hermione noticed the danger they were both in. they had to duck and weave the residue flying towards them, at there present height it was like boulders flying towards them at incredible speeds.

Just as they were inches from the door they were spotted. Voldemort's spell due to there current height was impossible to dodge. Both where struck by the red jet of light and fell unconscious at Lord Voldemort's feet.

….

Hermione woke with a start. It took a while for her to take in her surroundings. She was sitting on a hard wooden chair, with her hands tied behind her back. The room they were now in was a lot cleaner and more modern, with white walls and white marble tiles. The room was packed with hooded and masked figures all talking animatedly. "well." Came the high voice of Voldemort. "it seems that this evenings entertainment has awoken. My death eaters I am sure you are all familiar with the boy who lived, Young Harry Potter." Hermione looked to her right and was horrified to see Harry looking back also chained to a chair. The death eaters began shouting abuse at Harry. "and this…" Voldemort continued. "is his young friend, the mudblood Hermione Granger. And tonight we shall witness there deaths."

"Hermione." Harry's voice drowned out Voldemort's. "Im so sorry. This is all my fault. I wish I had never met you in the common room that night. Im so sorry Hermione." Harry broke down in uncontrollable sobs.

"Harry…" Hermione started but was silenced at a flick of Voldemort's wand.

"How touching." Voldemort sneered. "Well Harry I think due to your heart warming words that you can enjoy act one of the show." Voldemort again flicked his wand and Hermione seen Harry's chair levitate and move across the room to stop a few feet away directly in front of Hermione's. "Enjoy Harry. This will be the last thing you will ever watch before it is your turn to die." Voldemort now addressed the death eaters. "Now my Death eaters please enjoy. Do not ever say Voldemort does not reward you for your loyalties. Begin!" with that the death eaters began throwing curse after curse at Hermione. The crussiotous curse was pain behind believe, Hermione screamed out in agony as her body and insides seemed to be pierced by a million basilisk fangs. Hermione could hear Harry's screams even over her owns and Voldemort's high cold laughter. Hermione was continually tortured for what seemed like hours. Her hair set a flame. He bones broken, her flesh cut. She only remained conscious due to the death eaters using magic to continue her pain. Finally the last crussiotous curse was lifted of her. Hermione was unrecognizable. Her limbs stuck out at awkward angles, her whole face and body a blood covered mess. The white tiled floor was now like a pool of crimson red blood. Hermione's head was forced to look directly at Voldemort as he began to mock her before the end. "Before you die Mudblood, remember what you said to Lord Voldemort. Remember that Lord Voldemort offered you a place of power a chance to live but you refused. Silly girl. Remember that as you die." Hermione's blurred vision found Harry still restrained in his chair. He looked broken. "Avada Kadvara!" the green of Voldemort's curse was caught by the corner of her eye. She had eyes only for Harry. But suddenly he was no longer in the chair. He had vanished. Hermione felt something heavy fall into her lap and after one long last look at Harry's empty chair she investigated it. it was Harry. His body was lying in her lap. His classes slightly lopsided his emerald green eyes open wide lifeless. Somehow Harry had managed to take the curse aimed for her. Harry Potter the boy who lived. Her best friend was dead in her lap. Hermione let out the loudest and most terrible scream of suffering humanly possible.

**A/N **

**A big thank you to Anne. For the wonderful reviews and tips. Even pointing out the errors about; "There, their etc". it very helpful and will improve my writing.**

**I encourage all to do this.**

**Next chapter will have a huge twist. That's all I can reveal without spoiling it ;D**

**Thanks for reading and please review. I am sure if you have done a fan fic before you know that reviews really encourage and motivate you to keep writing.**

**HH**


	7. possible weapon

**ch 7 possible weapon**

**Happy Easter everyone. (well its 00.25 here in the UK so may not be Easter in the states etc yet :) ) here is chapter seven. enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hermione had her eyes tight shut. She could hear screaming. She snapped her eyes open. She was back in the duelling hall; the very foundations of the building were shaking from the noise. It took Hermione a minute or so to realise that the screaming was coming from her. She shut her mouth killing the horrible sound. Every eye had found Hermione's sweating terrified figure. Hermione eyes met with Harry's and she could see the concern on his face. "Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall had tentatively approached her. "What on earth is the matter?" Hermione ignored her completely.<p>

"Harry!" she screamed tears dripping down her face. "Harry, stop the dual. He's a death eater." Her words seemed to cause a wave of action. The referee immediately brought down the protective wards, every witch and wizard seemed to draw wands from sleeves, robes and trousers.

Harry had his back turned to the death eater as he looked at Hermione. Harry felt the death eaters curse hit him in the back before he had time to defend himself. He was floating. Every worry he had, had been wiped away, Harry felt happy and calm, only dimly aware of the presence of others. Harry heard a voice soft and calming inside his head. 'Put your want to your neck and come here!' Harry subconsciously found his

Physical body begin to walk and thought he felt something hard press into his neck. 'Hurry up potter!' the voice commanded. Harry began to move faster.

Hermione watched in horror through her tear strewn eyes as Harry was hit with the imperious curse. She watched him raise his own wand to dig it into his own neck, his eyes seemed distant and unfocused. Hermione watched him walk awkwardly towards the death eater, towards his almost certain death. "Nobody move. Or your hero will blow his own head all over the front row." The mans voice was harsh and intimidating. Hermione had already seen Harry die once today, she did not think she could do it again. 'Harry' she thought desperately. 'Harry please I need you. I love you!'

In Harry's twilight state the death eaters commands were continually being repeated through his head. But slowly the harsh echoing voice began to become more distant and quiet as if from a radio with a bad reception. Another voice a lot sweeter and kinder voice replaced that of the death eater, the voice sounded so familiar but Harry could not remember where he had heard it before. 'Harry, Harry please I need you. I love you!' that voice, he knew he heard that voice. A image of a beautiful girl with bushy brown hair seemed to swim in front of his eyes. Images began to flash through Harry's mind. Harry and the girl sitting on the floor at the bottom of the stairs leading to the girl dormitories. Harry and the girl waking together on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Harry on top of the girl in a class room. Images of the last year seemed to give Harry new life.

The effects of the death eaters curse vanished as quickly as it had hit. Harry found Hermione in the ground and gave her a warm smile of comfort before whirling to point his wand towards the death eater who had tried to control him. Before he could even begin to think about which spell to cast a spell whirled past Harry's ear from behind him, missing him by an inch. The spell hit the death eater squarely in the chest and he was blasted his feet. Harry felt something else push past him. It was Hermione; she had jumped onto the platform and was sprinting towards the fallen death eater. The deranged Hermione stamped onto the wand hand of the death eater breaking it. she than began to punch and kick every inch of him. Hermione the assault of the death eater, after a few moments – the time it had taken for anyone to react to the shocking actions of a young witch Hermione was pulled thrashing and screaming from the beaten and bloodied death eater. It took three full grown wizards to contain the tiny figure of Hermione. A few minutes later Hermione seemed to lose the fight in her and broke down onto the floor of the duelling platform howling in tears. Harry rushed over to the broken figure of Hermione. "Hermione its over." He whispered. Hermione recognising the voice suddenly launched herself towards Harry pulling him to the ground and holding him for dear life. Hermione's sobs if possible increased as she held Harry.

Harry could not think of any words the comfort his friend so resorted to holding her tight and gently stroking her hair. Dumbledore placed a single knut into Harry's hand. "It's a portkey." He explained at Harry's confused look. "it will take you to the hospital wing at Hogwarts." Dumbledore had barley finished his explanation when Harry felt the tug behind his naval and was drawn into the whirlpool arriving at the spotless and ever so familiar hospital wing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Two hours later and Harry was sitting on the chair next to the bed containing Hermione's motionless figure. After arriving at the hospital wing, the school nurse Madam Pomfrey had tried to calm Hermione enough to try and get a word out of her, to no success. Eventually she gave her a dreamless sleeping potion and she collapsed into Harry's arms. Harry gently placed her onto the soft bed and she had not stirred since.

Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Sirius all entered through the doors of the hospital wing looking grim. "Mister Potter I am so sorry, If I knew I would never…" Flitwick apology was stopped by Harry's raised hand.

"I do not blame you professor. How could you have possibly have know." Sirius pushed passed the other teachers and engulfed Harry into a bear hug.

"Harry. I can't believe it. I was trusted to look after you, to keep you safe… but if it was not for Miss Granger you could have been killed." Sirius's apologies were now stopped by Dumbledore speaking for the first time.

"How is Miss Granger?" he asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I think she has had a mental breakdown headmaster. I could not get a word out of her she was crying so much. What in the name of Merlin happened."

"I will explain all later in a meeting with all teachers Poppy. But now I really need to have a word with Miss Granger."

"I am sorry headmaster but the effects of the potion does not wear off for another hour."

"Very well Poppy. Please let me know when I am able to see her."

"Professor?" Harry interjected before Dumbledore left. "Professor, what is being done about the death eater?"

"Well being a active follower of Voldemort is a Life sentence in Azkaban. That and performing an unforgivable curse performed on you of all people. The future of that man does not look good."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dumbledore poured Hermione's memory into his pensive. When Hermione had woken she began thrashing and screaming again. She only calmed when Harry wrapped her arms protectively around her. Dumbledore despite himself could not help but smile. How Harry and Hermione reminded him of James and Lilly. "Ah young love." He muttered to himself.

"You know Albus you should really stop talking to yourself, some people may say you were losing it." The portrait Dilys Derwent said chuckling.

"I sometimes forget about the portraits Dilys."

"What is that you've got there?" she asked curiously.

"A memory of Miss Granger. Something has seemed to cause her distress. I need to identify what it is." With that Dumbledore plunged into the swirling liquid of the pensive.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dumbledore remerged from the pensive; chalk white and shaking. The scenes he had scene had troubled the great wizard. He shakily walked towards his chair at his desk and slumped into it. He grasped the bottle of meid to his right and poured himself a glass, put it to his mouth and downed it in one.

He had known Tom Riddle. He had known most of the death eaters. Had watch them grow magically through Hogwarts, had even helped them do so. The fact that they could perform such acts of evil was sickening. The fact it was on a twelve year old child was simply revolting. It made Dumbledore the extreme optimist lose all hope in the kindness of humanity. When Hermione had allowed her to view the memory of earlier this evening he was expecting to see Harry again being hit by the imperious curse but not this.

The fact that Hermione had even had this was confusing the old wizard. Was it a vision or was it something else. Did Miss Granger have the ability to see into the future? The only other known living being to have the power was Rowena Ravenclaw. If it was possible then Hermione would be a great weapon in the war. But before thinking that far ahead Dumbledore had to help Hermione recover from her memory. No young child could deal with that on there head. With Harry at her side however, Dumbledore believed that Hermione could recover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well i hope you enjoyed this chapter. im now at a cross roads in this story. i am considering going down the special powers of the founders of Hogwarts. what do you think? if i did go down this route please do not hesitate to suggest what you think these powers would be. (ravenclaws power is the ability to see into the future.) if i like the idea of the suggested power and use it then i will mention you in the authors note. i am still looking for suggestions about animagous forms.**

**even if you do not have suggesting's on these two areas of my story then still please take the little time to review. even a smiley face if you enjoyed the chapter or a sad face if you did not. reviews really are a great way to maintain the hunger to keep writing. any errors spotted would also be appreciated if brought to my attention. thanks for reading and again i wish you all a great Easter. **


End file.
